Spin-off : Royal Seraphim - My Changes
by SeraphicLorelei
Summary: This is the second volume of Spin-off : Royal Seraphim series.


**PART ONE**

 **\- On Earth -**

After Juné come back to Earth, it was wonderful, peace and joy to the girl and her partner bakugans.

They now lived in the girl's father, Siege Ryūhane's biggest success is their current home - [Savior Jewish].

A large region located somewhere is Europe Sea which built on sea consisting many cities within in and the main city, Tenguu City is their current location of home.

The region had the most advanced technology than the one in Earth, seemly like a technology from another planet.

And her father built his cooperation on the region, which it is the provider of any supplies and reliefs such as payment, grains and alms, and also salvage charges which is their nature of helping people from disasters from any costs.

Their action made the public proud and respect them, even referring them the great Savior.

Within this five years, the Twin Dragons are living peacefully and happily than they never could thought.

When Juné brought the twin dragons to her home to live with her, she introduced them to her family much to their surprise.

Juné's father also promised that they will keep this secret with the people of the whole [Savior Jewish] region only.

The other regions are must not to be know the existence of the Bakugan and Priestess.

Hearing this promise, she and the dragons relieved in happiness.

Ever since she went back to her home, its been two months she lived in - boring life.

One night of the silent city of Tenguu City in [Savior Jewish], as everyone is sleeping on their cozy bed.

However there's someone who is wondering at the night,

staring out from the window with a depressed look.

It was a very young girl with an eye patch covering her left eye with a very pretty face.

It is Juné Ryūhane who has successfully became a priestess recently.

 **"What's wrong Juné?"**

 **"Is there's anything bother you?"**

Then her bakugan partners, Darkus Leonidas speak out of the silent vibe and then his brother, Haos Leonidas.

"Nothing-I guess."

 **""Guess?""**

Juné answered with loosen her eyebrows down a bit as she let out a sigh and continued to stare out at the window.

With her answer quiet confusing to the fellow bakugans which look at each others and whispered.

When they finished, they asked again to the depressing girl and the Haos Bakugan start his question.

 **"Hime (姫** **), is it something in your mind?"**

 **"Yes. Ever since you came back to your home, you seems look unsatisfied to me."**

 **"Me too, bro."**

Then the girl looked at her partner bakugans who were worrying about her ever since they became partners and went back to her home.

"Sorry, for letting you guys worrying just-"

 **""Just?""**

"-Somehow boring ever since I had a special powers given from Genesis and a duty."

 **"Duty?"**

The young girl apologies to her fellow bakugans and told them why she's depressed, which later the Haos Bakugan questioned the [duty] she said.

"Remember? Genesis summoned me as his apprentice, is to want me to investigate the reason why the person or not person summoned the First Spacequake costing 150 million lives of people."

 **"It's true"**

 **"So is that why you so depressed? Because you don't know who and what is the person who summon the spacequake?"**

The darkus Leonidas asking it complicating to him so.

Then she looked out the window again before turning her head back looking at her fellow bakugans.

"Not that all. I just remembered the duty that given to me, I'm just waiting the time to be right."

 **"Time?"**

"Yes, Haos Leonidas. I just became a priestess recently, I can't overestimate my new powers."

 **"You sure are a special one, aren't you?"**

"I got that a lot. And also its becoming more boring since I got back. I wonder if -"

 **""Umm?""**

"Ah!"

 **"Wh-Wh-What's wrong?"**

Juné who had thought of something with a very surprising expression on her face.

Which is surprised the Twin Dragons too, making Darkus Leonidas to asked her sudden surprise shout.

"Let's go out on a journey! Leonidas!"

 **""Journey?""**

"Yes. Didn't Genesis once said that he had watch over many worlds which mean that there's more worlds that we don't know about."

 **"It's true that it's quite curious about the unknown worlds."**

 **"I wonder how would they like be?"**

"If you want to know, better see it for yourself with your own eyes."

 **""Indeed""**

"Hahahahahahaha!"

The three young-lings (in some meaning, Juné still a kid and Leonidas them just newly born) laughed in the room.

However, there's a certain important thing that the bakugans just realized.

 **"Wait, what about your parents?"**

 **"Yes. I don't think they will agree letting yourself going to a unknown universe."**

"I'm not alone. I have you two by my side and I know that my parents believing me, so it's not problem at all."

 **""Hime...""**

"Let's get pack, I can't sleep after all tonight! Hehehehe."

 **"This hurry?"**

 **"She's really into this journey isn't it?"**

They helped Juné packed her important things for on journey.

They just spend 5 or 7 minutes to finished packing.

Then Juné take out a paper from her drawer, took out a pen and wrote down something on it.

Which making Darkus Leonidas curious about her action now.

 **"Hime, what are you doing?"**

"I need to leave a letter to let them know I'm going on a journey to explore the unknown worlds. I don't want them to worry about me."

 **"A letter? What are those?"**

"Oh, you two are just newly born. You still don't know all the things about Earth. Letter is a written or printed communication."

 **"It's very strange of you humans. Why just told your parents then we head off?"**

"Well, Leonidas, in the world, there's must be a manner that we shouldn't woke up people who were sleeping at a night like this."

 **"Manners? How troublesome."**

"I'll filled the basic information later in our journey then after we finished explored the other worlds. Let's head back here and continued our journey here then. How about it?"

 **""Agreed!""**

"Alright. I finished the letter. I'll just put this on the bed, more visible to attract people to see."

She went to her bed and put the letter on the bed.

Then she go grabbed her packing and went to balcony near at her room.

"Let's go!"

 **""Oh!""**

Then a portal opened up in front of them, before she jump into it.

She take a deep breath and both Leonidas sat on her shoulders ready.

Then she JUMPED into the portal as the portal closed after she went in.

"Aahahahahaha! This is fun!"

 **\- The next day -**

"Oh Master Siege! We have searched over all Savior Jewish but ...-"

"There's no sign of her."

Two maids who is gasping hard same with the other maids behind them. They looked tired.

"I see."

"Master, all vehicles are not been used. There's no way she could leave without a vehicle"

A officer-like guard report his investigation on the vehicles.

"She can, remember? She is my daughter after all"

"Ara, Ara."

Siege, Juné's father who is smiling instead of worrying as his wife giggled when he comment his own daughter.

"If is that child, she definitely will come back. No matter how many years until she will come back."

"We all believing in her. Right? Roma?"

"Um! Aneue will comeback! She even promised me if I've become a soccer player she will take me on a ride on Leonidas this time!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Indeed. She still have her Bakugan Partners with her. "

Siege and his family all believing in Juné who has run off to the other worlds to explore with her fellow bakugans.

Siege later stand at the window and looked out and saw the clear sea in the morning.

"-Take your time, my beloved daughter. Explore as long as you want as long you come back to us, let us see how you have grown up."

 **PART TWO**

 **\- After 5 years -**

In a nice and peaceful day, it was a beautiful sky, nice breeze and warm sunlight shower on the green land.

 **"It didn't change at all."**

 **"Yes. It is. Or is us the one who have change."**

There's two floating spheres, that's dragon-like bakugans.

Both of the are exact same figure but different colors; one is white with yellow details and one is blac with purple details.

Who were talking to others about the changes.

 **"But if speaking of changing, -"**

 **" Yes. She's should be the one who changes the most. "**

They later turned their sight to their back which a young girl around 11 years old.

She had bright light blue hair and matching colored eyes, the left eye is covered with an eyepatch.

Her attire is a Gothic Lolita dress which only consist black and white colors; a monotone blouse, two layered long skirt passed her knees with white layers underneath but shorter than the black skirt.

At the end of each clothing had frills decorating them. She also paired with white rose ornaments with black ribbons sticking out from below, frilled black gloves and a pair Gothic heeled boots.

"What are you two talking about? Let's get back to [Savior Jewish] and greeted everyone our revival."

 **"" Yes. Hime.""**

It's their partner, Juné Ryūhane who haven't been at home in 5 years since she left with the bakugans on a journey.

She appeared to be very cheerily, lively and warm smile as usual.

The grown up Juné went back to her home which surprised everyone with her appearance.

Even though they couldn't reach her in these 5 years but they all never stopped believing in her that she will come back to them.

They were relieved in joy seeing their Juné came back safely and becoming a more refine lady than before.

Whole [Savior Jewish]'s citizen all celebrated for their young lady's return, been celebrating for the whole week.

There were relieve, joy, sad, worries, unexpected feelings in these years.

After a week, everyone get back to their normal peaceful life again with their lady back too.

Before the young girl and her fellow bakugan partners once again begin their journey.

They thought that they will stayed a little bit longer.

For seeing the changes in [Savior Jewish] these years when they gone.

One day in the beautiful weather, they all at the beach taking a walk over there.

 **"It's really a nice weather today"**

 **"It is, bro."**

The Haos Leonidas speak of the weather today with the Darkus Leonidas agreed.

"Let's relax for a while before our journey."

 **"Um. Huh? Hime, do you hear that?"**

Then Darkus Leonidas hear something.

Juné concentrate to hear the sound that Leonidas heard.

Then it's happen...

"Huh? This is...?"

 **""Uya-aaaa-yaa-wah-aaaah-!""**

"-Babies' cry?!"

When knew clear it's a babies' cry, Juné ran to where the cry comes from with the the twin dragons followed.

As they go closer to where the cry comes from, as the cry getting more louder than before.

"Um? That's-!"

Juné saw a wrecked boat at the beach, where the cry comes from.

As Juné goes closer, her vision got more clearer.

She saw two people, one man with one woman, and there's a big baby basket on the boat.

"A-Are you alright?!"

Juné went there quickly then she later kneel on the sand ground to check whether if they are alright.

It's passed a minute, then a woman later moved her head and see the young girl.

"You...are...?"

"I'm Juné Ryūhane. What happened to you?"

"Juné, ...urg..."

"Are you alright?"

There's no possible the woman would be unharmed, she had wounds all over her skin, her clothes are ripped.

"Babies...My babies... is in the basket."

"Babies?"

Juné later checked on the basket that is on the boat.

In the basket, there's two, twin babies who are still lively, crying.

Juné return to the woman's side with taking the basket with her too.

"The babies are alright. Milady."

"Thank goodness."

The woman cried in relieved seeing her two babies are alive.

The woman touches the babies' cheek one by one, start with the black haired.

"This girl named Marina, Marina Arusu. And this girl named Maria, Maria Arusu."

"Marina, Maria..."

Then she rest her hand on the sand which later she coughs three times.

"Milady!"

"Please...take these girls in our place."

"You will be fine. I'm sure. I've call people to rescue you."

 **"When did Hime called?"**

The Haos Bakugan asked in curious when did Juné called.

"3 minutes 20 second earlier."

 **"You don't need to be that detailed."**

The Darkus bakugan comment on her detailed answer.

"Hahahaha. You dear, sure have some mysterious things around you."

"Milady."

Just a moment, there's an ambulance arrived with her servants too.

They sent the Arusu Family to the hospital for the emergency operation.

After few hours passed, the doctor came out from the operation room with a depressed look along with his nurses and doctors.

Seeing upon his looks, unable to rescue Mr. Arusu and Ms. Arusu had unfortunately died because a lack of timing.

Hearing the news, Juné immediately in a depressed feelings too.

Then the doctor asked what should they do will the babies.

Juné thinks for a second and made a determined look.

She takes the basket, and look to the doctors.

"I'll will raised them. This is a promise that I made with Ms. Arusu."

 **""Hime...""**

Hearing their lady's determined answer, they bowed and will sure held the funeral for their deceased parents.

After the day, the Ryūhane family held the funeral for the Arusu sisters' parents with all citizens prayed for them.

Ever since that day, Juné started to check out anything about taking good care of a baby.

She wanted to do this all by herself, doesn't want anyone to help her since this is a promise that she made.

She is learning how to change the baby's diapers, how to feed it with what is for the baby, how to dressed and how to cooked.

Who knew, that she could be a good mother taking care of the babies without any difficulties.

She didn't have anyone's help and still successfully take care of the babies after all.

 **"Hime, who knew you would be a great mother, I mean foster mother."**

"Hehehehe. Thank you."

Darkus Leonidas praised his partner, Juné who never expected to be a good mother with Juné thanks his praise.

"But there's a problem though."

 **"Problem?"**

Haos Leonidas asked what problem.

Juné looked at the babies who are sleeping and separated in different bassinets.

"I just received a message from Genesis."

 **"Really?"**

The Darkus Leonidas asked in doubt.

Juné nodded her head.

 **"So what did he said?"**

The Haos Leonidas asked what did Genesis Dragonoid said to her.

"Not much, just wanted me to raise the babies separately."

 **"Why?"**

"Don't know, but if it's from Genesis, so it must have a meaning to this. And not just that-"

 **""Um?""**

The two bakugans becoming more curious when Juné didn't finished her sentence.

Juné stared at the sleeping babies in the bassinet.

Juné later moved her lips began to continued her line.

"-And want me to give the children each a Sephira."

 **"What?"**

The Darkus Bakugan who surprised her words as he just heard that Genesis want her to give each girl a sephira.

However, not just that. There's more things that they surprised and can't accept.

The Haos Bakugan later began to talk.

 **"Let's don't think about the reason why. I more worried about moving your sephira, Hime."**

 **"That's right. Isn't Genesis said that only can remove a sephira from the host through death?"**

Juné later smiled and answered their worries.

"But, I have 11 eleven Sephira in my body, I can't easily died. I can lived if I don't removed all my sephiras."

 **"Is that so."**

The Haos Bakugan said in relieved tone however, not for the darkus bakugan who just realized something.

 **"Wait! You sure you want to give your sephiras to them? They both still are babies. I don't know if their bodies will able to resist the overflowing powers of the sephira.**

 **They might end up dead."**

"Fuun."

 **"Hime? Is there something strange?"**

After Darkus Leonidas said his worries about the babies who might ended up dead through the process of giving them sephira.

Then Juné giggled which curious the Haos Bakugan to asked what is strange for her to laugh.

"What do you two think of Genesis like?"

 **""Eh?""**

 **"He is lion-hearted."**

The Darkus Leonidas speaks then later is Haos Leonidas's turn to talk, they presumed with their turns.

 **"He is kind."**

 **"He is the honorable."**

 **"He is ...wise...?"**

"That's right."

Juné winked at Haos Leonidas's thoughts on Genesis.

"If Genesis wanted me to give them each a Sephira which mean they are able to resist and use the power of the Sephira's given."

 **""Indeed.""**

Later for a while, Juné brought them to the Doom Dimension and asked how to extract a Sephira out of her body.

Which Genesis appeared and answered her question.

Genesis taught her a way that can removed a Sephira without any death cause.

A way that if someone want to give up their powers, they could lived even after extracted out their Sephira which pleased Juné with the result.

She soon learned and successfully extracted two Sephiras out of her body.

One is a blue Sephira with white light and another one is a Yellow Sephira with black/purple light.

 **"The blue one is Harab please gives it to the young Maria, and the Yellow one is Serapel to the Young Marina."**

Genesis, as usual, a humanoid dragonoid explained the names of the Sephiras.

"Harab...Serapel..."

Juné smiled at her Sephiras and followed Genesis's instructions.

It was a success. After they succeed given the Arusu Sisters their Sephira, it's time to Juné and the Twin Dragon to start again with their journey on Earth again.

Before they leave, Juné said her regards to her family and everyone, also remind her servants to take a good care of the babies and raised them separately.

Juné's parents agreed that she went on another journey again and stayed as long as she want however she must promised she will come back and another condition is she need to must finish her abroad on her last destination.

Juné promised and will finish her abroad outside.

Finally saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the babies in her family's cares.

They officially started their journey on Earth.

First stop is abroad in Italy then they can go anywhere freely.

 **"Let's go. Our journey has begin!"**


End file.
